


Cupboard

by TeenySweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany finds himself locked in a cupboard by Russia, with Russia.</p><p>(There is a smut version of this which I wrote. It is called 'Cupboard (Version 2.0)')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupboard

"One kiss won't kill you~"

Russia is far too close. Germany doesn't like it. At least...well, he's pretty sure he doesn't like it. Even so, he hadn't been able to protest initially with Russia's gloved hand over his mouth as the cupboard door locked. Only now is he gathering the sense to say something.

"It could, actually, so let me--"

He makes to move and get  _out_  of the tiny storage room, but Russia holds him solidly back against the wall and Germany can't see him, but he thinks he might be smiling.

"If you genuinely don't want to, say so now."

He's definitely smiling. And Germany feels like Russia  _knows_  he can't answer that. He can't not know. What else would make him do this? Why else would he say that?

"Nothing to say? Nothing at all?"

Germany starts, coming back to his senses when he feels gloved fingers trailing along his jaw, automatically grabbing that hand, only to have his own pinned to the wall.

"Russia this isn't funny." He snaps, half-whispering.

Good God, if they were caught...

"It's not a joke." Russia replies matter-of-factly.

"What do you want from me?"Germany sighs. He wished he could see him.

"Just a kiss." Is the cheerful response.

_Hmm...sure._

"Nothing more?"

There is silence. If that tenacious grip wasn't still holding his hand up to the wall by his head, he would have considered the possibility that he had hallucinated the last few minutes. If anything, the grip on his hand had tightened. He can hear the ticking of his own watch as the seconds go by and the silence becomes stifling before Russia breaks it.

"What if there  _is_  more?" He asks softly.

Germany sighs again and goes still before he reaches out in the dark, drawing Russia towards him by the front of his jacket, consequences be damned. And they kiss. And it's fine. Only then it happens again. Then again, less chaste. And then Russia takes his hat and flings it somewhere else in the cupboard and he's going to have to find it but it's too dark and really there are more  _pressing_  matters at hand. 

Like trying to stop Russia from un-gelling his hair or undoing his damn uniform but Russia isn't so easily deterred and, well, it's only the back of his hair so it's not  _so_  bad. Except that now, Germany has all but given up trying to fight the hand determinedly reaching for his buttons, and he  _swears_  to himself that it has nothing to do with the fact that the kissing has moved from his mouth, along the line of his jaw and down to his neck (and thank  _God_  the collar on his uniform is high because he never wants to have to explain the marks that he knows will be there. The problem is that it's stuffy and his uniform is too hot and it's a relief to have the cool material of Russia's gloves running along his sides.

And there's not enough space between them for him to get at Russia's uniform. That's not to say he hasn't tried, only Russia has him pinned with the weight of his body rather than his hands, so Germany winds his hands into his hair instead. He swears he doesn't mean to pull, but he pulls, and Russia digs his fingers into his sides with some force in retaliation. Germany tries to make a sound that has some semblance of protest in it, but what actually comes out is most certainly  _not_  a noise of protest. His genuine protest finally comes when Russia's hands veer a little too low, so he grabs them and pushes Russia backwards a little.

"I'm not doing this.." He murmurs breathlessly, intending to leave it at that, but then he adds, "Not here."

_Why would he **say** that?!_

Russia chuckled, ignoring Germany's shushing him for a second. "You're no fun."

"I'm well aware,  _danke._ " He snaps, standing up straighter against the wall to do his uniform back up.

He doesn't know why he's so angry at Russia. It's just as much his own fault. Russia doesn't seem to mind. He just shushes him softly and smooths his hair and kisses him  _again_  and Germany almost punches him, but he manages to take a breath and compose himself. He gently pushes Russia away from him. 

"Can you just find my hat, please? I need that." He mumbles.

"Alright then!" Russia chirps happily, patting Germany's chest.

And then there is light and Russia is holding a torch and  _good_ , Russia is a mess too. His uniform is still intact, if a little creased, but his thoroughly disordered hair and flushed cheeks give Germany something for his efforts, at least.

He's been so busy being smug about his small achievements that he starts when Russia puts his hat back on him, then he shines his torch at him.

"It suits you. You look...authoritative." He smiles.

"I'm supposed to." Germany mutters, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes from the glare.

Russia hums thoughtfully and holds the torch between his teeth to straighten Germany's collar. Germany, soldier that he is, puts the hand not shielding his eyes behind his back and tilts his head up.

Russia removes the torch from his mouth. "That's better, da?"

"I can't see it, so you tell me."

Russia's placid smile falters a little at his tone of voice, but then it returns again.

"It's better." He nods, smoothing the front of the uniform down with one hand.

He's never going to forgive Russia for this. He should shoot him. He should  _definitely_ shoot him. He even considers it for a second, but then decides that maybe shooting him isn't the best plan. He just signed a non-aggression pact. He's pretty sure that shooting people in cupboards constitutes as aggressive behaviour...

"What are you thinking about?" Russia tilts his head.

"Shooting you."

Honesty is the best policy, after all, but Russia just laughs at him and pats his shoulder.

"Silly boy. Then I would have to kill you. That would be terrible."

Germany scoffs. "Ja. Okay. Am I free to go? Are you done with me?"

"Hmm, da." Russia unlocks the door. "For now."

He can't help but feel a little threatened, but he doesn't say anything more as he quietly steps out of the cupboard. He gives Russia one last reproachful glance over his shoulder as he straightens his jacket before marching off down the corridor.


End file.
